A Family Matter
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Tragedy strikes, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan's lives in the most unexpected way Will this Tragedy bring Two estranged siblings back together?
1. Chapter 1: A trip to the Bank

**Beginning Note: So, I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately. My Computer's keyboard stopped working and when I finally got a new one I ended up dropping it (I haven't had good luck with computers recently.) But Here we are Another story This one is going to be fun one there's going to be a lot of twists that you won't see coming…so let's get this story started commence reading! **

Chapter 1: A Trip to the Bank

"I can't believe we have a check for five thousand dollars." Carlos said holding it up in front of him in amazement.

"That check is going straight to the bank." Logan said grabbing the check from Carlos.

"Aw man." Carlos wined in disappointment.

"Can't we spend a little bit of it?" James asked.

"Yeah, let's get a monkey!" Carlos said.

"No Monkey" Kendall, James, and Logan said in unison.

Carlos frowned. "You guys are no fun." Carlos pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why can't we spend this?" Kendall asked grabbing the check from Logan. "We worked hard for it."

"That is exactly why we are saving it" Logan said grabbing the check back as they entered the bank.

"We can splurge." Kendall said.

"No, we can't remember the last time we got a lot of money?" Logan questioned.

The three boys flinched remembering what happened the last time Gustavo gave them a bonus.

"We don't need another Monkey fiasco." Logan said.

Kendall and James shook their heads. "No we don't."

"Monkeys are awesome aren't they?" Carlos asked happily.

"No" Kendall, James, and Logan whispered.

"They're not." Each of them said under their breaths.

"Whatever I still WANT a monkey" Carlos said smiling.

The three friends roll their eyes at Carlos and laughed.

James and Kendall began talking about what they would have done with the money and soon Carlos was chiming in. Logan paid attention for about a half a second as he was glancing around the bank and spotted something…more like someone.

It was a man. He was wearing black hoodie and black pants. His hands were glued to the inside of his pockets as he walked up to the teller closest to them.

Kendall moved slightly blocking Logan's view he weaved his head to the right and that's when he saw it. He gasped.

Which immediately made Kendall turn toward him. "Are you okay?" Kendall asked noticing that Logan's face had completely turned white.

Logan shook his head and pointed to the guy next to him Kendall looked over. "What?" Kendall asked.

Logan mouthed and pointed to the man's pocket but Kendall still didn't get what his friend was trying to say.

Kendall was about to say something when the man shouted. "No one MOVE!" pulling out the gun from his pocket.

"Oh my god." Kendall said shoving his friends back who were frozen. "That's what you were saying." Kendall whispered to Logan who nodded grabbing Kendall's arm.

"I want all the money you have NOW!" he shouted.

The teller glanced at the other teller who nodded softly not wanting to panic. "Here." She said grabbing the money quickly.

"Is that it?" he asked. The teller nodded and he turned to Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan who looked absolutely terrified.

"How about you? Give me everything you have." He said.

"Sir they're just kids." A teller said.

"Shut UP" he said pulling the gun up and letting it go off causing several screams and cries to surround the room.

"Money now." He said facing Kendall.

"We don't have any" Kendall said.

"Oh really…are we sure on that?" he asked.

Everyone but Logan quickly nodded. "What about you?" the man asked stepping toward Logan.

"I…have nothing." Logan stammered.

"Alright." He said still unsure he began to turn away.

"Logan give me the check." Kendall whispered.

"What?" Logan questioned.

"Give me the check" Kendall demanded.

Logan nodded and started to pull the folded up check out of his pocket when the man turned around immediately.

"What's that?" he demanded.

"Nothing." Logan stammered.

"Oh really…well then hand it over." He said.

"It's nothing really." Logan said shaking his head.

"I said give it to me…" and before anyone could react another gunshot was heard throughout the room and a sudden cry.

"Logan!" Kendall, James, and Carlos cried as Logan legs gave out and he was caught by Kendall.

"Oh my god!" Kendall said seeing the bullet wound that was on Logan's right side blood gushing from it and dripping to the floor.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked.

"I did what I had to do…Now give me the check!" he said.

"No." Kendall said.

"What did you just say?" the man asked angrily.

Logan looked up in fear and then turned to Kendall and handed the check to Kendall.

"Kendall…please" he gasped out.

Kendall looked at Logan and grabbed the check handing it to the man and just as he did the police busted in.

"Drop everything and put your hands in the air." The police officer said.

"Do it now." Another officer said.

The man did as he was told dropping the check in front of Kendall.

"Down on the ground." A third officer said walking toward the man as he got down on the ground and the police arrested him taking him away.

"Is everyone okay?" The police man asked.

"Logan" Kendall cried as Logan went limp.

The police officer turned and dropped to his knees.

"Boys I'm Officer Michaels can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"The man…he shot him…" Kendall stammered.

The officer nodded and quickly called in some orders that the boys didn't really know.

"The ambulance will be here shortly but we need something to stop the bleeding." Officer Michaels said.

"I have jacket will that help?" James asked taking off his jacket and handing it to the officer.

"Perfectly." He said.

"But James…It's your favorite Jacket." Logan whispered.

"I don't care." James said shaking his head.

"Here hold this here I'm going to be right back." He said. Kendall nodded.

Kendall placed the jacket on the wound making Logan whimper in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kendall said hating seeing his friend in pain.

Carlos who had been quiet the whole time scooted over to Logan's left side and grabbed Logan's hand.

"Hey, Carlos." Logan said weakly

Tears filled Carlos's eyes. "You're going to be okay right Logie?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos…I'm losing a lot of blood and…" Logan said.

"And what Logan? You're going to be just fine. The ambulance is going to come and take you to the hospital and everything will be fine." James said.

Logan laughed covering his pain. "It doesn't exactly work like that James." Logan said.

"Of course it does it has too." James said as he felt his own tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry" Logan said shaking his head tears rolling down his face.

"Please, Logan stay with us okay? We need you." Kendall begged pressing the jacket more into the wound.

"You don't need me." Logan whispered.

"Of course we do Logan! If it wasn't for you I'd probably be in jail" Kendall said.

"I'd be dead." Carlos said.

"I wouldn't be living my dream." James said.

Logan let out a sob. "Logan." Kendall said.

"It hurts…it hurts so much…Please make it stop." Logan babbled.

"I'm sorry buddy I'm doing the best I can okay? The ambulance will be here soon." Kendall said.

"Where's that ambulance?" James questioned looking at the doors.

Suddenly, Officer Michaels came running through the door followed by several paramedics with a gurney.

"We'll take it from here." A paramedic told Kendall.

Kendall nodded and the three boys stood up and watched as Logan was put on the gurney.

"Kendall?" Logan cried.

Kendall moved to Logan. "I'm here Logan" Kendall said.

"Were all here Logan." James said. "And you're going to be just fine…just…go to sleep and when you wake up you'll be in the hospital and everything will be okay." James continued.

Logan nodded. A Paramedic appeared above Logan. "Okay, Logan is it? I'm going to place this mask over you and you might feel a little tired so, you might fall asleep." The paramedic said.

"Okay." Logan said.

The paramedic motioned for the other's to put Logan in the ambulance.

"I have room for one more person if anyone would like to come." The paramedic said "I'll let you figure it out." The paramedic said leaving for a second

The boys turned toward each other. "Kendall maybe you should go." James said.

"Then how will you and Carlos get to the hospital? Neither of you can drive yet." Kendall said.

"I forgot about that." James said with a sigh.

"Did you guys figure out who's coming with?" the paramedic asked as he approached.

"Guys?" James questioned.

"James you go, I will drive Carlos and I and meet you at the hospital" Kendall said.

"Okay, I guess I'm going." James said.

"Come with me." The paramedic said climbing into the back of the ambulance James did the same before the door closed.

Kendall and Carlos watched as the ambulance drove away. By now the parking lot was just filled with a few innocent bystanders.

"Come on." Kendall told Carlos who just nodded and they headed to the car.

**Note: **

**I feel so bad for always torturing Logan but he's my favorite character to write about. Anyway that was the first Chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital's and Older Sister's

**Note: Here's the second chapter to A Family Matter and I must say I'm super excited with this story and how it's going I think you readers are going to like it! So onto the Chapter. **

Kendall pulled to a stop as he parked out in front of La Mercy General Hospital. Without a word he and Carlos were out of the car and racing through the doors.

"Kendall." Carlos said pointing to the nurse's station. Kendall nodded and they raced to the nurse's desk.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for my friends…one of them was just brought in here and…" The cluster of noises brought Kendall to a stop and turned toward the direction of the ER waiting room doors.

As Kendall began to explain to the nurse their situation Carlos looked around the room. The ER doors opened. James came out ever so slowly. "Kendall…Kendall look." Carlos said immediately.

"What?" Kendall asked turning in that direction. "James." Kendall called quickly racing toward his friends.

"James? Where's Logan? Is okay?" Carlos asked.

James didn't answer he just moved toward the waiting room chairs not even realizing Kendall and Carlos were there.

"James? Please talk to us. What's going on?" Kendall questioned kneeling beside James placing a hand on James's shoulder.

James swallowed hard and looked up at Kendall. "What happened?" Kendall asked completely terrified of the answer.

"His heart." James said he could exactly form complete sentences right now it was too much.

"What about his heart?" Carlos asked moving to sit in the chair across from James.

"It stopped." James said.

"What? What do you mean it stopped?" Kendall asked.

"Like I said it stopped…" James said.

"But I don't…" Kendall stammered.

"He was…and suddenly there were these noises and…the next thing I know his chest was heaving up and down up and down…they almost didn't get him back." James explained.

"They got him back though?" Carlos stated.

James nodded. "Yes, but…technically…for like a minutes…he was dead." James said.

Kendall felt his knee's give out underneath him and he was knocked to the ground.

It was unbelievable. Logan had died. He actually died. They almost lost him.

There was complete silence between the three friends until there was sob. Kendall's head shot up.

"James." Kendall said leaning toward him placing a hand on James's knee.

"I watched him die." James cried. "He was right in front of me. They couldn't get him back." James said.

"But he's okay. Logan's okay he's going to get the help he needs and he's going to be fine." Kendall said.

James shook his head. "You don't…you don't know that. What if it happens again? And this time they can't get him back? Or they do and it's not in the right way?" James asked.

"Don't think like that. Logan wouldn't want you think like that." Carlos said.

"I can't help it. You weren't there. You didn't see it!" James cried desperately trying to get his friends to realize what he had seen.

"James." Kendall sighed.

"No…I just I need to be alone." James said shaking his head and standing up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"For a walk." James said began walking away but paused and turned around.

"Call me if you hear anything on Logan." James said.

"We will." Kendall said.

Carlos groaned leaning back in his chair. "What are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

"I need to call my Mom." Kendall stated. "I'll be right back." He said. Carlos nodded.

Kendall left the room and walked into the hallway and took out his cell phone sucking in a breath before dialing his mother's number.

"Kendall!" His mother's frantic voice cried over the phone.

"Mom." Kendall sighed.

"I've been trying to call you for the last half hour! Where have you been?!" she said.

"Mom…Listen I have to tell you something and before I do you have to promise not to freak out." Kendall said slowly.

"Freak out? Why would I freak out? Are you boys okay?" Mrs. Knight asked panicked.

"Mom…you need to come to La Mercy General Hospital as soon as you can." Kendall said.

"Hospital? Why? Who's hurt? What's wrong?" She asked.

Kendall sighed. Not speaking for a moment.

"Kendall Knight tell me what's going on?!" She demanded.

Kendall let out a sob. "Logan's hurt Mom…I mean he's really hurt…he got shot and he's…I just I need you." Kendall said.

"I'll grab Katie and we'll be there in ten minutes." Mrs. Knight said.

"Thank you Mama." Kendall said.

"I love you Kendall." Mrs. Knight said.

"I love you too Mom." Kendall said before hanging up the phone.

Kendall sighed and headed back into the room. "Anything yet?" Kendall asked Carlos.

Carlos shook his head. "Nothing." Carlos said. "What did your Mom say?"

"She'll be here in ten minutes with Katie." Kendall said.

"Do you think we should find James?" Carlos asked.

"Give him some time." Kendall said.

Carlos nodded and turned back to the ER doors.

"Kendall." Mrs. Knight called Kendall immediately got up from his seat and raced toward her hugging her. Carlos did the same things.

"How are you boys?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Scared." Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "Listen let me see if I can find out anything." Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks Mom." Kendall said before Mrs. Knight walked away and Kendall and Carlos took their seat.

"Katie do you want to sit?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine." Katie said shaking her head.

"Katie. Come here." Kendall said.

Tearfully Katie climbed on Kendall's lap. "Is Logan going to be okay?" Katie asked.

"I don't know Katie. But Logan's really strong he'll make it through this." Kendall said.

"I hope so. He's kind of my brother too…and I don't want to lose him either." Katie said.

"You won't lose him." Kendall whispered.

Mrs. Knight returned within five minutes and walked over to her kids. "What did you find out?" Kendall asked.

"Well, the surgery he's having could take hours." Mrs. Knight said. "But the nurse is going to come out here and let us know."

Kendall nodded. "Kendall has anyone called Melissa?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall and Carlos looked at each other. Melissa was Logan's older sister. No one really talked to her anymore since their Mother had died a year before they left Minnesota. Melissa had moved to New York to attend NYU.

"I never thought of her." Kendall said.

"We should call her." Mrs. Knight said.

"I'll call her." Kendall said.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall nodded. "It will give me an excuse to look for James as well." Kendall said.

"Okay honey. We'll call you if we hear anything on Logan." Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks." Kendall said. Katie got off Kendall's lap and moved to her Mothers.

"I'll be back." Kendall said leaving the room and walking down the hallway.

Kendall turned down the hallway and once again reached for his phone searching for Melissa's number. He was hoping it was still the right number.

After a few rings the recipient finally answered. "Hello?" the person said with a giggle.

"Melissa?" Kendall questioned.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Melissa Mitchell." Kendall questioned just to be sure.

"This is her. Can I ask who's Calling?" Melissa asked.

"It's Kendall Knight." Kendall said.

He could hear Melissa swallow hard. "Kendall. It's been a few years." Melissa said.

"Three but that's not the point." Kendall said.

"Okay, so what's the point? You haven't called me in three years?" Melissa said slightly annoyed quietly whispering to someone on the other end.

"I'm calling because of Logan." Kendall said.

Melissa paused. "Melissa you still there?" Kendall asked.

Melissa gulped. "Yes, um you were saying you were calling about Logan." Melissa said.

"Logan was shot." Kendall said….

**Dun dun dun! Hey guys! I thought I'd bring Logan's older sister in this right way. But here she is. We're going to learn more about their Mom's death and why they became estranged in later chapter but until next time… **


	3. Chapter 3: Melissa

"I'm coming!" Melissa Mitchell yelled francially as she ran out of her bedroom while putting on her shoes. She almost tripped doing so but managed to catch herself before knocking on the bathroom door of her small New York Apartment.

"Jake come on we have to go." she said through the door to her fiance Jake heart. Where she heard running water from him still taking a two had a meeting with his parents in less than a half hour.

"I'll be ready in a minute." he yelled shutting off the water. She sighed slightly only to frown when her phone continued to ring.

"I'm coming jeez." Melissa groaned walking over to the kitchen table and picked up her phone she eyed the cell phone looking at the number not even knowing it. The caller ID said California she didn't know anyone in California.

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"Melissa?" a familiar's young male voice said on the other line.

Melissa blinked looking at the time on her watch she really didn't have time for this. "Yes?" she asked as she watched Jake leave the bathroom and walk into their bedroom.

"Melissa Mitchell?" he questioned again. Melissa sighed and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water from the side of it and opening it.

"Yes. This is her. Who exactly is calling?" Melissa asked.

"It's Kendall Knight." Kendall said just as Melissa took a sip of the water she almost choked on it when she heard Kendall's name.

Luckily she recovered so quickly Kendall didn't notice she swallowed hard. "Kendall. It's been a few years." Melissa said putting her water bottle down on the table.

"Three but that's not the point." Kendall said.

"Okay, so than what's the point? You haven't called me in three years." Melissa said slightly annoyed.

At that point Jake had reentered the room and smiled walking over to his fiance. "Hey you ready?" he whispered.

"Just a second." Melissa whispered. Jake nodded.

"I'm actually calling because of Logan." Kendall said.

Logan. Her younger brother who she hasn't seen or heard from since he had been adopted into the Knight family after their Mother had died. She wonder if something was wrong with Logan.

"Melissa? You still there?" Kendall questioned.

Melissa gulped. "Yes, sorry you said you were calling about Logan. Is there something wrong with him?" Melissa asked.

"He was shot." Kendall said taking a deep breath in.

Melissa completely froze in place feeling her hands begin to shake. Logan was shot. Her little brother was shot. Nothing else seem to run through her mind but that.

"Melissa?" Jake questioned as he noticed her actions and he stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

This brought Melissa out of her stance. She cleared her throat. "Kendall?" Melissa said her voice shaking.

"I'm here." Kendall said.

"You-you said he was shot...does that mean...is he...okay?" Melissa stammered.

"We don't know." Kendall said.

"You don't know? What does that mean?" Melissa asked.

"It means we don't know they rushed him to surgery right as he was brought in and he's been in it ever since." Kendall said.

"How long ago was that?" Melissa asked.

"Not that long maybe a half hour." Kendall said.

"Okay, that's...that's good right? The shorter you wait the more chances he..." Melissa was stopped mid-sentence.

"Melissa...wait." Kendall said. "It's not that simple"

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked.

"Logan he lost a lot of blood. When we got to the hospital he was barley alive." Kendall said.

"Oh my god." Melissa breathed slowly pushing herself down on the nearby chair. She ran her hands through her hair.

"Melissa I don't know what happened between you and Logan. But Logan's your brother and if there's a chance he doesn't make it...you should..you should be here." Kendall said his voice shaky.

"I should be there. Of course I'd be there. I'll get on the next flight to Minnesota" Melissa said.

"Actually Melissa...were not...in Minnesota anymore" Kendall said.

"Your not in Minnesota? Where are you then?" Melissa asked confused. Since when did they move from Minnesota?

"We're in La." Kendall said.

"As in California?" Melissa asked shocked.

"Yes, it's kind of a complicated story...that I can tell you later but right now I should get back before my Mom has any information on Logan." Kendall said.

"Right of course. Um...what hospital are you in La?" Melissa asked. She turned Jake and pointed to a paper and pen which he handed her.

"La Mercy Hospital." Kendall answered. "We're in the ER as of right now." Kendall said.

"Well, I can probably be there in the next five- six hours at the most." Melissa said.

"Okay, I can call you if anything else changes." Kendall said.

"Thank you Kendall." Melissa said.

"You his sister." Kendall said. "I have to go." Kendall said before hanging up the phone.

"Melissa? Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"I have to find the next flight out to LA like now." Melissa said quickly grabbing her purse and jacket from the table.

"Melissa we have to meet my parents like...now" Jake said.

"I know and I'd love to...but see my...brother...he was shot and he's in surgery and might not make it and I just...I have to go." Melissa said shaking her head

"My parents aren't going to be too happy this is already the third time we've had to cancel." Jake said.

"Did you not hear what I said? My Litttle brother was shot and he might die!" Melissa snapped.

"I'm sorry Mel. But you've never mentioned a brother before..." Jake said.

"I know and that's why I have to be there. I haven't been there for him and I just I need to be there for him now" Melissa said almost ready to breakdown into tears.

Jake sighed takigng Melissa by the shoulders. "Honey relax" Jake said calmly. Melissa nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm acting like this I'm just..." Melissa said. "I'm scared." she finally admited.

"I know you are and it's going to be okay trust me it will be okay." Jake said.

"But what if he...Jake...I can't loose him." Melissa said.

"You won't." Jake said.

"How do you know?" Melissa asked.

"Because I do." Jake said. "Now, I can call Alexzander and he'll be at the airport in less than fifteen minutes." Jake said.

"Alexzander? Jake I can't take your privet jet…." Melissa said. She hated being that girlfriend who needed her boyfriends Money to do anything.

"Oh but you are. We both are he's already on his way." Jake said. "So come on we'll be late." Jake walked out the apartment door followed by Melissa who stopped in the door way.

"Mel? What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"What about your parents? I hate that I keep dismissing them." Melissa said.

"I'll talk to them. Don't worry about my parents." Jake said.

"I don't want to be on bad terms with them we're going to be married in less than two months and I haven't even met them yet." Melissa said.

"That's not your fault. Now let's go." Jake said.

"Right, Okay." Melissa said closing the apartment door behind her.

"Jake?" Melissa asked stopping.

"Yeah?" Jake questioned turning around.

"Thank you." Melissa said.

"Anything for you." Jake said with a smile holding out his hand which she greatfully took and they made there way out of the apartment.


End file.
